


A God's Hate

by Thing_Of_Trash



Series: A God's Emotions [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Demigod! Schlatt, Gen, God! Dream, God! TommyInnit, No Beta We Die Like Henry, Tommy is also angry in this one, Wil is mentally unstable and Tommy has feels about that, Wilbur is mortal, also festival hasn't happened, dream messed up, not a 100 IQ moment tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: Tommy has a new name to add to the shit list, right under that disappointing Demigod.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: A God's Emotions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984390
Comments: 28
Kudos: 566
Collections: Other Fanfoms





	A God's Hate

**Author's Note:**

> God's existing are common knowledge, so is demigods existence. i needed a a metal that could only hurt gods so i sad fuck it lets use Celestial Bronze, yes i read percy jackson. Schlatt's part is brief and seems stupid, but he's really just panicking and in a panicky state of mind this was the best he could come up with(should prolly check out first part of series for info)

Tommy stepped into the clearing in front of Pogtopia to see Wilbur sitting on a log petting L'Dog. He walked closer, purposely letting his steps be louder so Wilbur would be aware of his presence. It worked as the yound adult's head snapped up to look at him. He smiled to get rid of some of the defensive look in his brother's eyes, it got him a smile in return so he counted it as a win.

He sat on a log across from Wilbur and waited for him to speak. Tommy had learned Wilbur liked knowing whether or not he would have the persons attention before speaking. Tommy smiled when he opened his mouth to talk. Tommy listened as he went on about Pogtopia and things they could do to improve it. That meant it was a good day today for Wilbur. Somedays Wilbur was more hellbent on destruction and chaos.

Tommy felt his heart stop. Chaos. Wilbur was hellbent on creating chaos, when he had never been before. Dream was the literal God of Chaos. He felt his anger rising as he realized Dream had messed with his brother's mental state for more chaotic opportunities. Tommy was so angry he didn't notice the person stood behind him until Wilbur was yelling at him.

"Tommy behind you!" Tommy swiftly turned his head to see a sword coming down towards him. His first instinct was to grab the blade of the sword, which turned out to be a terrible idea, as instead of it going threw his hand it cut right into his palm. Tommy stared at his hand in stunned silence. The sword was a shimmering Bronze, almost Gold in the sunlight, Celestial Bronze. The blade was cutting into his palm and the flats of his fingers from where he caught it. Ichor was pooring from the wound and either dripping onto the grass or laying dormant on the blade. 

Tommy tilted his head back to see his attacker and was only slightly surprised to see Schlatt holding the handle of the sword. He could feel his eyes burning, probably glowing, guessing from the blue that was softly lighting up the mans face. It would have made for a lovely picture, if it weren't for the fear in the man's eyes as he stared down at the God. 

"Tommy?" Wilbur whispered, causing him to swiftly turn to see the other. Schlatt took his chance to turn and run, leaving Tommy with a cut in his palm and a freaking out sibling. Almost everyone knew of Celestial Bronze and what it was, not everyone, but most. But all knew that if someone was bleeding Gold then they were a God. Wilbur stared at him before telling him to wait. Tommy watched Wilbur walk into Pogtopia and come back out with a rag and bandages.

Wilbur held his hand out and he warily held out his. Tommy watched as he began to clean and wrap the wound. "Why didn't you tell me?" Wilbur questioned. "Does Phil and Techno know? Did you tell them and not me?" He was interrupted before he could answer, the young adult once again gaining a crazed and chaotic look in his eyes.

"No, Phil isn't aware." Tommy didn't want to out Techno's status just yet, he knew his older brother wouldn't like that. Unfortunately for the both of them Wilbur caught on to the name being left out.

"And Techno?" his voice was soft and tinged with hurt. It made him cringe internally, that sound coming from his family made them seem so fragile and in need of protection. 'Maybe,' a more Godly side of him whispered,'You should do better protecting him and the rest of your family, keep them safe and protected in a closed off area, nothing to hurt them'. Another, more mortal part told him that this idea would just hurt his family and leave them resentful of him. 

He didn't want to expose Techno, but Wilbur looked so hurt at the thought Tommy wouldn't trust him. "Only Techno knows, he's a God too." He watched as Wilbur's shoulders untensed and his small frown turned into a small smile. Tommy was brought into a hug as he continued on. "I'm not supposed to tell mortals unless they figure it out themselves." 

Tommy pushed back from the hug as he realized he forgot to do something important. He stood and stepped into the middle of the clearing, feeling Wilbur's eyes on him. "Dream." He spoke, voice clear and loud.

The wind shifted and picked up as the air in front of him distorted until a man in a green hoodie and a smiley mask was standing in front of him. "Tommy." His blood boiled at the calm radiating from the voice, as though the deity in front of him wasn't toying with his brother's mind like a child's toy. 

"How dare you." Tommy hissed as he stepped closer to the man, Dream stepping back in repose, as if just noticing the danger he was in. "How dare you play with my brother's mental state like a godamn pass time!" He screeched, his hands balled into fists and a bright glow coming from his eyes. 

He watched as Dream stilled before tilting his head, practically emitting waves of smugness at the sight of a angered God in front of him and a confused mortal a few feet away. "Maybe if you had done a better job with the protection wards you placed he would be fine, infact, his protection seems pretty inadequate to me." Tommy stumbled back as though he was burned.

He straightened as he stared at the man who had turned away, thinking that attaking his domains would give him a automatic win. He began to laugh, the sound making the God walking away from him still. "You attack my found family, and then my skills in protection. But you forget one thing Dream." Dream turned around to look at him. "I'm also the God of revenge Dream. And after Schlatt, you're currently on my new Shit List." 

Tommy took satisfaction in watching the man still when he was reminded of the important information. "Tommy?" Wilbur's voice called out. He glared at Dream before turning and walking back to his brother, knowing the deity would be gone by the next time he looked. 

"Yes Wilbur?" He looked like he wanted to ask questions and Tommy couldn't blame him, but he wasn't sure just what he could answer. He was pleasantly surprised when he Wilbur shook his head and got L'Dog to stand. 

"Let's head back inside, I have a idea to prank Techno." Tommy grinned, glad Wilbur was treating the new info like it was normal. But Tommy new they would need to talk about it, after all, its not every day you find out not one, but two members of your chosen family are Gods.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment to feed my very small ego, let me know about spelling errors please! also, keep in mind tommy is old, very old, so his first thought of protection is to make a small area and keep the people or person in question there as it makes the most sense logically, and yes, he probably tried it out and it didn't work well for the relationship between him and his little family at the time, so he tries to steer away from stuff like that. and dream is the god of chaos. he saw a chance and took it, many other gods, aside from niki as she too experiences this, forget that he is a god of revenge as he always seems so focused on his found family and protection. (srsly, at the yearly meetings the gods have to tune him out because all he does is talk and talk about his family lol)


End file.
